Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan
|publisher = Bandai |series = ''Gokuden'' series |released = JPN October 27, 1990 |genre = RPG/Card Battle |platforms = |media = Cartridge |input = NES Controller }} ！ サイヤ |''Doragon Bōru Zetto Kyōshū! Saiyajin|lit. Dragon Ball Z: The Assault! The People of the Saiya}} is a role playing video game and the first Dragon Ball Z console game. It was released only in Japan by Bandai on October 27, 1990, for the . There was a limited edition gold cartridge of the game released. Kyōshū! Saiyan is also one of the games included in the game compilation J Legend Retsuden for Nintendo 3DS. Overview Starting at the Saiyan Saga and ending with the battle against Great Ape Vegeta, the game also features Brocco and Pumpkin (two illusion Saiyans who fight Yamcha and Tien Shinhan in anime-filler), and characters from the movie Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone. In this game, unlike the timeline check in which the movie whould take place, the events of the first DBZ movie take place after the battle with Raditz and not before it. Also, it seems Garlic Jr. does not get immortality, as the Dragon Balls he and his men (Ginger, Nikki, and Sansho) gathered are used by the Dragon Team to revive Goku. This game allows everyone to use cloning in order to train, just like Piccolo does in anime-filler. The game features a tournament mode, in which a code is required to unlock Chi-Chi as a playable character. The game's sequels are Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza and Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen. Kyōshū! Saiyan was "combined" with Gekishin Freeza in 1992 to form the Super Nintendo game Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu. Characters Playable Characters *Goku *Piccolo *Gohan (Base, Great Ape) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu Bosses *Raditz *Sansho *Nikki *Ginger *Garlic Jr. (Base, transformed) *Nappa *Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) Enemies *Kaiware (カイワレマン) – Blue Saibaman. His battle power is 200. *Cucumber (キュウコンマン) – Brown Saibaman. His battle power is 350. *Brock (ブロッコ) – An illusion Saiyan who also appeared in the anime. He arrives on Earth with Raditz. His battle power is 500. *Pumpkin (パンプキン) – An illusion Saiyan who also appeared in the anime. He arrives on Earth with Raditz. His battle power is 400. *Onion (オニオン) – Recolored Pumpkin who can transform into a Great Ape. His battle power is 450 in his base form and 1,800 in his Great Ape form. *Cinnamon (シナモン) – Recolored Sansho. His battle power is 270. *Jasmine (ジャスミン) – Recolored Ginger. His battle power is 290. *Herb (ハーブ) – Recolored Nicky. His battle power is 300. *Saibaman (サイバイマン) – The type of Saibaman used by Nappa and Vegeta on Earth. His battle power is 1,200. Other characters *Master Roshi – Met at Kame House, near the starting point of Raditz's area. *Bulma – Met in Raditz's area. She gives the Dragon Radar. *Turtle – Met in Raditz's area where he gives a Scouter card, and in the Final Area where he gives a Tail card. *Princess Snake – She offers the heroes a rest every time they visit her "house". *Mez – Goku meets him on the Snake Way. *Goz – Goku meets him on the Snake Way. *Grandpa Gohan – Goku meets him while in his journey to King Kai's Planet. *King Kai *Bubbles *Gregory *Fortuneteller Baba – Tells the whereabouts of the boss. *Puar – Met in Sansho's area. *Oolong – Met in Nicky's area. He gives an Oolong card. *Ox-King – Met in Ginger's area. He gives a Roshi card. *Korin – Met in Garlic Jr.'s fortress and in the Final Area. He replaces Princess Snake in restoring the heroes' health. *Mr. Popo – Met in in the Final Area. He gives a Mr. Popo card. *Frieza – Appears at the end of the game, looking at the Earth while smirking. Levels *'Raditz Area' – Enemies encountered here are Caiwareman, Kyuukonman, Pumpkin, Onion, Brocco. *'Snake Way' *'Sansho Area' – Enemies encountered here are Caiwareman, Kyuukonman, Jasmine, Herb, Cinnamon. *'King Kai's Planet' – Catching Bubbles. *'Nicky Area' – Enemies encountered here are Caiwareman, Kyuukonman, Jasmine, Herb, Cinnamon. *'King Kai's planet' – Hitting Gregory with a hammer. *'Ginger Area' – Enemies encountered here are Caiwareman, Kyuukonman, Jasmine, Herb, Cinnamon. *'Garlic Jr.'s fortress' – Enemies encountered here are Jasmine, Herb, Cinnamon. *'King Kai's planet' – Fighting with King Kai. *'Final Area' – Enemies encountered here are Caiwareman, Kyuukonman, Saibaman, Pumpkin, Onion, Brocco. Trivia *This is the first Dragon Ball game to feature movie characters, as it features Garlic Jr. and his men. *Despite the game having power levels, they seem different to some characters, for example Garlic Jr. is somehow now stronger than Raditz (despite the fact that Goku's and Piccolo's combined power easily overpowered Garlic Jr., while they were no match for Raditz's power) and Ginger, Nikki and Sansho rival Raditz in power. Gallery Screenshots Characters Maps External links *[http://lucifer.s14.xrea.com/hobby/yasaiitame/ Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan at lucifer.s14.xrea.com] *[http://barugosyaka.web.fc2.com/DBZ1.html Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan walkthrough] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKfdW4_oous&feature=related Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan gameplay] Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games Category:Video games with stated Power Levels